Talk:Sephiroth/@comment-108.44.18.165-20151008153241
Unlike the previous commenter, who simply shouted that you don't know anything about sephiroth's true powers and demanded a rematch, I'm going to actually speak logically about the few issues I found with the way Sephiroth is portrayed in the battle against Dracule. My main topic of discussion will be Materia. Mainly about how you ignored it, even though Sephiroth used one of them during the battle. See his Meteor spell is actually an ability granted by The Black Mateira, which is likely alos where his supernova power came from. Simply including Meteor in this battle allows for Sephiroth to use Materia, however, as we should all know if we've done a touch of research on Final Fantasy 7, the Masamune allows him to use up to 6 materia in 3 linked pairs. The Black Materia is a single Materia, whick leaves Ol'Mama's Boy with 5 more slots left. In case you would like to claim that its irrelivent, I'll remind you that Materia lets people slow time, stop time for particular targets, cause earthquakes, summon what ammounts to gods, heal themselves completely, freaing automatically revive upon being killed, and to inflict things like poisons on their foes. Now, onto the power of The Black Materia. As we know in FFVII The Black Materia summons a Meteor, which this battle portrays realistically... well aside from the power and scale of the meteors it summons. The meteor that Sephiroth summons in FFVII is so large and powerful that even while being blocked by a shield made of all the latent life energy on the planet and not reaching the surface, it causes permanent damage to it. Not to mention that is releasing slashing beams and stuff was enough to destroy the Meteor than Cloud could have handled it himself andAeris(Aerith, whatever you want to call her) wouldn't have had to die. Now for my second topic. Sephiroth's accomplishments and physical prowess. I'm only going to briefly touch on two topics here. 1) Sephiroth was the single deciding factor in the war with the Wutai. Now, from what we know about the Wutai, they are a clain of ninjas who believe Leviathan(the Final Fantasy king/god of the seas) is their patron. So, we know the Wutai are fairly powerful warriors to have been able to hold off Shina's SOLDIERS. However here is a question for you... why does a ninja clan devoted to the king of the seas not have a single large scale ship or boat when you visit it? For all we know Sephiroth/Shinra could have decimated any ships the Wutai had, since places that worship sea gods/monsters rarely just decide to stop building ships over night. So essentially, we have no clue precisely how Sephiroth decided the war with the Wutai, so there really isn't any reason to believe that the guy who impaled a massive serpent on a spike and cut down dragons in a single blow couldn't/didn't perform such a feat. 2) When Cloud and Sephiroth fight in Advent Children we see both of them effortlessly cutting through skyscrapers as if they were using lightsabers on butter, not only that but Sephiroth stops what amounts to a Mega-Braver(Braver has him leaping maybe 10-15 feet into the air and is capable of cutting down large monsters in a single stroke, the skyscraper is easily exponentially higher.) from Cloud without giving or flinching at all, even the ground beneath him was like "nope!". Then you have the fact that inside one of the skyscrapers when Cloud and Sephiroth clash blades, they do so with such force that it generates flashes of light. You can dismiss this as a camera trick to make it easier to see the fight, however it doesn't change the fact that it still happened. Bear in mind that the only two animals able to generate light and heat in a manner similar to that temporarily break physics when they do so, from firing what amounts to an under-water laser beam, to creating a vaccum in the middle of the ocean. I mean, you can chalk this up to Sephiroth being insane and overconfident, but remember, this is the guy who manipulated the heroes into doing most of the heavy lifting for his plans, so he's not exactly a babbling lunatic. Not to mention that his parents are the two greatest scientific minds on the planet, so odds are he's fairly smart too. I'd like to see a rematch, however I'm not terribly familiar with Dracule, so while it might not change the end result, it would help making the fight seem more accurate(and the loss more believable) to consider the full range of options Sephiroth has available to him. I tend to have these issues whenever I see a character in one of these not using all of their options/abilities(So watching Screwattack is like my version of purgatory).